


Handcuffs

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Imagine being accidentally handcuffed to Loki
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot and... well it got longer than that.

“How did _I_ end up on Loki-sitting duty on a Friday night?” You grumbled to yourself, though you knew _exactly_ how you’d ended up on Loki-sitting duty.And really, Loki-sitting duty wasn’t bad.Loki liked you and apparently thought you were decent company, so you ended up with more than your fair share of Loki-sitting.You were friends, and on your way to more than friends.Or so you hoped.You still weren’t quite sure if he reciprocated your feelings. You wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t. He was a thousand-year-old god and hot as all holy Hell.And you… weren’t. 

The team, and more to the point SHIELD, didn’t trust Loki yet, despite that he’d been on Earth for nearly a year making amends and working with the team.He went out on missions on them, though only left the tower supervised and was technically not supposed to be in the tower alone. 

That particular Friday night, the team was all going out for various functions and events and a couple even had dates.You’d gotten stuck at the tower as you’d been stupid enough to beg Clint to take your shift a couple weeks prior so you could go on an ill-fated terrible date.If you’d known how bad the date was going to be beforehand, you’d have just stayed in the tower and watched movies with Loki. 

If you hadn’t known better, you would have blamed Loki for sabotaging the date with magic.But Loki wouldn’t do anything like that… ok, yes he would, but he had been in the tower with Clint Loki-sitting him, so he couldn’t have… No, that was delusional, but you kept your delusion that he hadn’t been involved in making your date night so miserable.

You still wouldn’t put it entirely past the Trickster to have ruined your night to get back at you for skipping out on an evening with him.Especially since it had been a date.

Or was that just hopeful thinking that Loki was interested in you?

You sighed and shook the thoughts from your head.You’d have a fun evening with Loki and try not to be jealous at everyone else getting out of the tower.You dressed in comfortable clothes and sensible shoes.You never knew what kind of adventure Loki-sitting would turn into so you had to be dressed for anything.That didn’t stop you from applying a bit of makeup and attempting to make your hair look reasonable.

Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

No, he’d notice that you were going out of your way for him.

Would he appreciate it?

Gah….

You had to stop fretting over your stupid crush on the stupid handsome god and his stupid handsome face.He had no right to be that handsome.

You made it to the common room of the tower right as the last Avenger was leaving.Thor was even gone as he was off realm dealing with some trouble.Clint was the last one heading out with Nat to go drink and celebrate their latest mission.“We’ll see you later, kid!” Clint called as they left. 

Loki was sitting on his favorite couch reading, pointedly ignoring them.You wished them a good evening and went to sit on the couch with Loki.Maybe this would be a quiet evening with the god.You had a moment to watch him reading, to appreciate his beauty, the way his raven locks fell down to his shoulders, how they were perfectly styled, his chiseled cheeks, his emerald eyes, currently locked on the page of the book he was reading.He was slim, though no less muscled and strong for not being a hulking brute like Thor.You’d seen him shirtless while training and it was _definitely_ a sight worth seeing. 

Your moment only lasted that before Loki closed his book and looked up at you, practically as soon as Nat and Clint were out of sight.You knew from the look of absolute mischief in his eyes that this wasn’t going to be an evening of quiet reading on the couch.Or watching movies and pretending you weren’t cuddling on the couch.Nope, he had some mischief of chaos in mind.Probably in payback for you ditching out on him the other week.He had _said_ he understood, but you doubted that more and more and kept waiting for retribution.You had a feeling that retribution was coming tonight.

“I know that look in your eyes, Mischief,” you told him with a teasing grin, keeping your voice light and friendly. Whatever the look in Loki’s eyes was for, it was bound to be fun.Everything about Loki was centered on him having fun.Since he liked you, you could practically guarantee that you’d be having fun too.Provided you kept Loki in a good mood.“What do you have planned?”

“Why do you think I have anything planned?” He asked far too innocently. 

You rolled your eyes.“Because you are a creature made entirely of silliness,” you teased him. 

He huffed.“No, darling.I am the god of mischief and chaos, not silliness,” he informed you with a scoff and a wrinkled nose at the idea.You were used to his silly nicknames and thought nothing of being called ‘darling’.You couldn’t let yourself think that it meant anything.

You laughed, delighted at the perfectly perturbed expression on his face at your teasing.“I know, Lokes, I’m teasing,” likewise, you were the only one who could get away with giving calling him ‘Lokes’.He would have stabbed anyone else who tried.You really had gotten close to him during the nights of Loki-sitting.You still weren’t quite sure if you’d gotten close enough to take the step from friendship to relationship.He relaxed a little when he realized that you were teasing.He was still on edge, but he’d relax properly now that the rest of the team was gone for the night.You just needed to give him time and patience.“So, what are we up to tonight?” You asked, changing the subject to keep him in a good mood. 

A happy Loki was much better than a stabby Loki.And doing whatever bit of mischief he was up to for the night would make him a happy Loki.

His smirk turned into a Cheshire Cat grin.“To investigate the contents of Stark’s lab, of course.He has a new project he has been trying to keep secret.I wish to know what it is,” he replied as he stood from the couch.

Despite knowing that this was a stupid-ass decision, you got to your feet to join him. “Alright, let’s go, Mischief,”

You hoped that whatever was in the lab wasn’t something that was _too_ dangerous.That was all you needed, just not _too_ dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was practically bouncing with excitement at the mischief and fun he had found for the evening.He was much more relaxed and happy now that the pair of you were alone in the tower. You’d noticed he tended to get grumpy and stabby when there were too many people around.Especially if they were people he didn’t really like or trust.He was still learning to get along with the team after the battle of New York.Especially Stark who hated him for the defenestration incident.It was hard for him to get along with them when he was kept on house arrest and babysitting except for missions.Trust went both ways. 

You offered Loki that trust and friendship.He was here to help and the battle of New York had been mind control anyway, so it wasn’t his fault.You kept telling the team that they needed to give him a proper chance.Some of them had come around, especially Nat, who seemed to understand him and Clint who had decided having Loki on his side was better than not having Loki on his side.He often bribed Loki with pancakes to make the god like him better.Loki wasn’t above accepting bribes, especially bribes of sweets. 

It had been particularly hard for Clint to accept Loki living among you, because he’d been mind controlled by Loki’s actions.But he was also one of the first to accept that the mind stone had controlled Loki just as much as it had controlled Clint.Once he had accepted that, the bribes had begun.

But right now, Loki was bouncing and excited and apparently in desperate need of some mischief.He was trying to be on his best behavior in the tower in order to get off of having to have a constant babysitter.So he’d been playing only the most innocent of pranks and trying to keep the mischief to a minimum.

You knew it was driving him crazy, especially being cooped up as he was.He was the god of mischief and chaos and needed both in his life to remain happy and healthy.And sane. 

Still, he was adorable as he bounced on his toes.He grabbed your hand to drag you to the lab with him.You were surprised at the contact.Loki was touch-starved, but his upbringing kept him from reaching out.He was raised to be the perfect polite prince, unlike his idiot brother.While Thor hugged everyone and thought it normal, Loki was more quiet and distanced.You could tell he usually craved more, but he also wasn’t one to usually initiate contact. 

Now, he had taken your hand.It was a simple contact, his hand cold and soft around yours.Though not completely soft.His fingers were callused from his work with weapons. 

He grinned at you like a little boy, so excited and childish about this bit of mischief.Really, breaking into Tony’s lab wasn’t _too_ terrible of trouble.Provided you didn’t break anything. And you couldn’t say no to that grin of Loki’s.You laughed and followed him, half-running to keep up with his longer stride. 

Loki dragged you into the elevator and headed down to the R&D level where Tony kept his private lab.“How exactly are you planning on getting into the lab?” You asked him as you rode the elevator.You could get onto the floor just fine, but getting into the lab itself was a problem.It was locked to Tony and very very few others.You and Loki definitely weren’t on the invite list.“It’s not like Jarvis is going to let us in,” you reminded him.Jarvis was in fact _not_ going to let you in.And likely tell on you the second you _did_ break in.

“I will not let you in to Mr. Stark’s lab,” Jarvis confirmed from the control panel of the elevator.He was always spying except in the bedrooms.He sounded testy, so he probably didn’t like that Loki was planning on breaking into Stark’s lab. 

Loki smirked.“I have it handled, love,” he reassured you.You couldn’t help your heart skipping a beat at being called ‘love’, despite that it was just how Loki spoke. 

“And you’re going to keep Jarvis from telling on us?” You asked as the elevator doors opened.

“Trust me, love,” Loki replied unhelpfully.You huffed.Of course the god of lies was asking for trust. 

“Alright, Lokes,” you replied and let him drag you to the lab.And then straight through the lab door as if it didn’t exist.You hadn’t known that Loki could just walk through solid objects, but you shouldn’t have been surprised. 

He grinned at the shocked look on your face and you saw a shimmer of green magic as he did… something… to keep Jarvis from tattling.“Come, we don’t have a lot of time,” he said, to break you out of your surprise and led you to the corner of the lab where Tony’s secret project was under a cover out of sight. 

Loki lifted the sheet off of the table and revealed… a pair of handcuffs. 

“That’s pretty anticlimactic,” you said dryly as you both bent closer to look over the handcuffs.“Why are these an R&D project?”

Loki bent closer, his hair falling forward.“There is something off about them,” he said, his brows furrowed in concentration as he probed the handcuffs with his magic.“Like my magic bounces right off…”

“There’s runes etched in them,” you noted.That sounded like magic.Why was Tony messing with magic?He barely believed in magic and only did because of Loki being in his life.It was hard not to believe in magic when Loki _was_ magic. 

Loki nodded “Asgardian runes,” he agreed. “Why is Stark messing with runes and magic?” He asked and reached out to touch the cuffs, his finger glowing green as he did.You figured he was trying to probe it for more information, to investigate the magic.

Unfortunately, the runes started to glow instead and the cuffs moved on their own.You shrieked, but couldn’t move fast enough and before you knew how or why, one manacle was around your wrist, the other around Loki’s of your still joined hands. 

“Well… that was unexpected,” Loki said dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

You heard the metallic clicking as the manacle around your wrist locked into place.You looked down at it and saw the gear-like mechanism turn as it locked.These were far fancier than police handcuffs, especially when they were etched in Asgardian runes. 

Your eyes were drawn to the runes.They were glowing gold as the metal gears turned.They dulled to black as the manacles finished locking in place.Of course, you couldn’t read what they said, Loki hadn’t taught you to read runes yet, but it didn’t really matter _what_ the runes said. Not at that moment anyway. 

You looked up to Loki, glanced up and saw the shock and surprise on his face, then glanced back down at the manacle on your wrist, at the matching one on Loki’s.There were only a few links of chain between the two cuffs. 

And they were locked on.

They were locked.

Fuck

Shit

Damn

Your breathing hitched and you could feel your heart speed at the sight of the metal encircling your wrist.You looked up at Loki again, knowing your eyes were full of panic and at that moment not giving a single solitary fuck.You had to get this fixed.

_Now_

“Loki!?!? _What_ did you do??” You demanded, placing all of the blame firmly on the god of mischief’s shoulders.It was generally fair to blame Loki when things went wrong.Especially since it was generally his fault or some trick or prank that had gone wrong.

This time it was definitely his scheme that had gone wrong.Going into Stark’s lab was _his_ idea and you’d just had to babysit him.It was entirely his fault. 

“This was not me!” Loki protested as his own gaze went down to the manacle on his wrist.“I’m all for chains, but only when I _choose_ them…” he added as if that made anything better.It _did_ knock you out of your shock for a second to stare up at him wondering if he’d just admitted what you _thought_ he’d just admitted.

Then came the unbidden thought: did he prefer to be _wearing_ the chains or putting them on his lover.

That was _not_ a helpful thought at any point, but definitely not at the moment. 

You needed to get the handcuffs off.Magic handcuffs.Why the fuck was Stark messing with magic handcuffs? 

You shook that thought from your mind as well.That was neither here nor there.First thing first: get the handcuffs off.

Then find out if Loki liked _wearing_ the chains.

No, brain, that was _not_ on the agenda.

You still had to tell him you _liked_ him before you could think of going anywhere _near_ that subject. 

Handcuffs off.You had to focus on getting the handcuffs off.Panic did stupid things to your brain, apparently.Like make you think about Loki in chains instead of getting the fucking handcuffs off. 

Key.There had to be a key somewhere.You looked around the table the handcuffs had been on.Logically, the best place for the key to the cuffs was on the table that they were originally sitting on. 

Right? Right?

You moved papers and knickknacks and Jarvis screens and other stuff around on the table looking for anything that could be remotely key-shaped.

“Love? Calm down,” Loki tried to soothe.

You kept looking on the table, ignoring him for the moment. 

There was no sign of anything remotely key-shaped on the table or near the table.

Wrong.

Fuck.

Now what?

You looked up at Loki.“How can I be calm?We’re handcuffed together and there’s no sign of any key anywhere!” You could hear your voice rising in pitch as you spoke and you hated that your emotions were being betrayed so easily.

Loki reached with his free hand to cup your cheek, his fingers positioned in such a way that he forced you to look up into his eyes.His gaze softened, gentled.“We will figure it out together, love,” he soothed, his voice like melted honey.“But we must remain calm to think things through and find the solution.Now breathe in,” his voice had shifted to a command that you followed automatically.There was no denying that voice, that presence, that order.“Good, now hold it… and breathe out,” he kept speaking, kept counting breaths until your breathing had eased, until the panic had subsided enough for you to think and function again.You gave him a grateful look and he gave you a soft smile in return. “Good, now, there’s clearly no sign of a key…” he commented.“So we must find an alternative-“

That gave you an idea.“Jarvis?” You asked, hoping he would listen to you, even in Stark’s lab.

“Yes, Miss?” You could tell by the snark in his voice that he was grumpy at you for being illegally in Tony’s lab.He would just have to get over it.

“Where’s the key for Tony’s handcuffs?” You asked, lifting your cuffed wrist in emphasis.

Jarvis hesitated a long moment and you felt your hope grow that this would be over shortly.Finally, he replied: “There is no key, Miss.Mr. Stark has yet to develop one,”

Fuck!

Your hope shattered and your panic threatened to return. You focused on your breathing and on Loki next to you to keep from panicking and being useless.

Plan C, then. 

You looked up at Loki and held up your bound wrists.“No key.Looks like you’re up witch,” you teased him a little, trying to ease the tension and the mood.

Loki rolled his eyes so hard you could practically hear them rattle around before he nodded.He looked at your joined hands and his eyes glowed green as he gathered his magic.He frowned, his brows furrowing in concentration as the seconds, then minutes ticked by.

And still the cuffs remained.

“Loki?” You asked, fear in your voice.

Loki blinked and his eyes returned to normal.He shook his head. “It’s as if they repel my magic,” he was clearly looking for words to explain to a muggle.“I cannot remove them or teleport out of them or any of the other countless spells I’ve tried. They’re well and truly stuck,”


	4. Chapter 4

Your fear turned to horror. “What do you mean, they’re stuck?” You demanded, panic returning to your voice. You tugged on the manacle on your wrist, but it clearly wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Tugging on it isn’t helping,” Loki told you gently, though let you pull his arm around as you tugged on the cuff.When you only looked up at him, he pulled you back into his arms.“Breathe, love.Breathe,”

“But what are we going to _do_?” You asked him, looking up at him like he would solve everything.It was up to him to solve things, especially when he’d fucked them up in the first place. 

“We’ll have to get Stark to get them off,” Loki replied, clearly thinking as he spoke.“They are impervious to magic and too thick to cut through.” It wasn’t like Loki to think and talk at the same time.He was usually more careful with his words, which indicated two things: 1) he was as frazzled as you were and just didn’t want to admit it, and 2) he trusted you enough to do so in front of you.He was so used to keeping up his perfect princely persona that he didn’t let people in easily.

“Jarvis, when will Tony be back?” You asked the AI.Jarvis liked you better than Loki, so it was better if you asked.Yes, the AI had a personality and it was wise to stay on the AI’s good side. 

Jarvis was quiet for a long time.While you waited, admittedly impatiently, you searched again for a key.Loki let you, and let you drag his chained wrist (and the rest of him) around as you searched the whole lab from top to bottom.There was no sign of a key. 

There _were,_ however, plenty of inappropriate thoughts about the Loki chained to you and his enjoyment level of the chains.Those thoughts weren’t helping anything and you tried to shove them out of your mind while you searched.Loki helped you and you kept catching sidelong glances at you as you worked together.

Those glances weren’t helping anything either.

This wasn’t the time for any of this.You had to get free.You couldn’t stay handcuffed to Loki. 

Jarvis finally spoke again.“Mr. Stark’s engagement will last at least a few more days, Miss,” he told you.He didn’t sound sorry about that.Stupid AI. 

“Call him, Jarvis,” you were losing patience and you heard that clipped tone in your voice.“Please.We need to get these cuffs off,”

“Yes, Miss,” Jarvis was sounding annoyed.You would have to apologize to him later.He really could make your life in the tower a living hell if he was upset with you.Once, he was upset with Barton and refused to give him hot water for his showers for a month.You didn’t want to end up in the same position.

Fuck.

How were you going to shower handcuffed to Loki?

Or pee?

You were going to have to do both of those things eventually…

Unless you could get Tony’s ass on the phone to tell you how to get the cuffs off. 

“Connecting,” Jarvis said and you could hear a phone ringing.It was strange to get used to always being on speaker in any rooms that Jarvis was allowed in, but it was something you _had_ gotten used to, living in the tower.You could tell from Loki’s bored court face that he was still getting used to the AI.You had learned to read Loki well in your time together.You spent a lot of time babysitting him as he tolerated your company.

Your mind was reeling and getting easily distracted taking in Loki’s appearance and how close the pair of you were forced to be.Your hands kept brushing as you had searched the room for keys or clues, or anything.There weren’t many links of chain between the two cuffs, so you _had_ to keep touching him.Or so you kept telling yourself.

Something told you he was making just as many excuses.

“My apologies, Miss, I cannot get through to Mr. Stark. I have told him to call you when he is available,” Jarvis told you.He didn’t sound sorry at all.You’d definitely annoyed him too far.

You groaned and looked up at Loki.“What are we going to do?” You asked him plaintively.

You saw a glint in his eyes, an expression you couldn’t quite identify.It went along with a mischievous smirk. “Well, I know something _I_ have been dying to try and this seems the perfect opportunity, darling,” his voice was a purr, deep and sensuous, and far too sexual for the situation.But Loki was _always_ far too sexual for any given situation.

And this was Loki in casual clothes.

When you’d seen him in the black suit of sexiness… well, you were pretty sure your chin had been on the floor and your panties had wanted to join it…

“And what’s that?” You asked in a breathless voice.You realized just how close you were to Loki then, as he had turned to face you and there was next to no distance between you.You had to look up to see his eyes and could practically feel him breathing, feel his pulse, feel the differences in your temperature. 

Too close.

Loki stabbed those who got too close.

Except this time.

This time, his free arm snaked around your waist and pulled you flush to him.“This, my dear,” he purred and leaned down.

Your mind went blank, filled with static and some kind of error message as you couldn’t comprehend, could dare to hope that this was _finally_ happening. 

His lips were a hair’s breadth away from yours when he paused. “Yes?” He asked in a whisper.He wouldn’t move forward without consent, without knowing that you really did want this too.

“Yes,” the word came out without thought.As did the reaction that followed. You didn’t know which of you moved, but in the next moment, the distance between you was closed, the distance that was a thousand miles and nonexistent at the same time.His lips were on yours, soft and gentle, but there was skill and emotion behind that kiss as well. He tasted of a crisp winter’s day, magic, and the tea he’d been drinking. 

There was no power in the universe that would make you forget that perfect moment, the spark of magic and emotion that passed between you at that first, perfect kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss eventually broke and you looked up into Loki’s emerald eyes as you both worked to catch your breath.The kiss had been amazing and had taken your breath away.The taste and feel of him lingered on your lips and you felt drawn back to him, back to those lips, back to the taste of a crisp winter’s day.You could still feel his soft skin on yours, the gentle strength of his touch, the difference in your body temperatures.

You knew, of course, that Loki was a frost giant.His body ran cooler than everyone else’s, though his Aesir form kept you all from being hurt by accidentally (or purposely) touching him.Which meant your kisses were perfectly safe as long as he stayed in Aesir form.That wasn’t a problem as he hated his Jotun form. 

That was a problem to deal with later. 

Right now, your mind was still focused on that amazing kiss.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, love,” Loki purred, his voice full of seduction and desire that made your knees weak. 

“You-“ fuck, words were hard when you could barely think after finally kissing the handsome god’s stupid handsome face.All you wanted to do was kiss him again.

And a whole lot more.

“You have?” You finally managed to ask when you had tried again. 

Loki’s smile only grew and only grew more seductive. “That, and much, much more, love,” he purred.Damn Jotun being an overgrown cat and having the ability to actually purr.

“I have as well,” you admitted softly. Your voice wasn’t sexy or pretty, neither were you when compared to a literal god.You wondered why he had any interest in you at all.

Loki leaned down and stole another kiss, though this one softer, more gentle, and only lasted a breath. Still, it sent a jolt of pleasure through you.And you didn’t think he was even using magic. 

Damn handsome god just _dripped_ sexuality and pleasure.

“I… wasn’t sure you’d reciprocate the feelings,” your voice was soft as you continued to admit your feelings.You weren’t sure where this sudden bravery was coming from, but you couldn’t lie to Loki, especially not while looking into his eyes.Not that you, or anyone, could lie to the god of lies. 

“I understand, love,” he said gently.“I felt the same.I was… concerned… about making the step from friendship to more,”

His words mirrored your own feelings and you couldn’t help leaning up to kiss him softly.“We were on the same page, then,” you told him gently.He smiled more brightly, more easily and joyfully and pulled you into another breathless kiss. 

This was definitely going to be an enjoyable way to spend your time handcuffed together.His kisses were amazing, as was he. You couldn’t even think about the handcuffs when your brain had turned off, overwhelmed by the kisses and the feel of him against you.Your free arm went around his neck and your fingers wound in his long raven locks as you kissed him, as your tongue danced with his, exploring and learning him and his silver tongue.

He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around you.When he did, your handcuffed wrist was pulled behind your back and you moaned softly, involuntarily.Loki smirked against your lips.“Like that, love?” He asked in that damn seductive purr. His grip shifted, trapping your wrist tighter against your back. 

“Yes,” you breathed softly.You couldn’t help noticing how hard he was against you as he held you so close.And how well endowed he must be in order to feel that hardness.“Though I did have to wonder if you liked the chains on your or on your lady when you made that comment earlier,” you added when you could think a little more clearly.

Loki’s smirk only grew.“Both,” he answered easily and without any shame.He was not only the god of tricks, mischief, lies, chaos, and stories, but he was also the god of certain sex acts.“Depending on my mood at that particular moment,”

You smirked up at him “And this particular moment?” You asked, teasing, baiting him. 

He gave a predatory look and a noise you could only describe as a sexy growl.“Right now, I have you exactly where I want you,” he said and kissed you again.

The kisses went on and on, his hands exploring your body, twisting in your hair, roaming over your ass, then under your shirt so one hand cupped your breast.Your free hand explored his body as well, getting to know him in this new, much more intimate way.

The kiss broke again and you smirked up at him while you caught your breath.“So, do you think Stark will come back sooner if we christen his lab?” You teased.

Loki gave you a smirk in return.“I think we will just have to find out,” he purred and the kisses resumed.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki turned you and kept kissing you while he backed you up to Stark’s work table.You were impressed with his silver tongue.The kisses were fantastic and all you could think about, the taste and feel of him.His lips were soft on yours, cold thanks to his heritage.You didn’t mind his cold skin.It was a stark and blessed reminder that he was like no one else you’d been with.He was a god, a frost giant, he was so different and special and he was kissing _you_ of all people. 

His free hand roamed your body as he backed you to the table. He was gentle, but commanding, still holding your handcuffed wrist behind you.His very kisses were dominant, demanding.There was no break as his tongue explored your mouth, and brought such pleasure and intense feelings from just a kiss. 

Your back hit the table behind you and you broke the kiss to gasp.Loki took the opportunity to move his hands, pulling your shackled hand with his.They went to your waist and he lifted you effortlessly up onto the table.Your legs wound around his waist as his fingers wrapped in your hair and he held you close.

You felt him hard against you as you were pressed together with such heat and need.Loki moved again and laid you back on the table, grabbing both of your hands and pinning them above your head.He held them there with the hand that was cuffed to yours.His other hand slid up your shirt, pushing it up as his hand caressed your skin, moving up your body to cup your breast.

You gasped and broke the kiss with a moan.“Loki~” you could scarcely move with how your hands were pinned above your head.Loki moved to kiss your neck when the kiss broke.Gods, he was definitely silvertongued.He nipped and sucked and found the perfect spot to draw the most pleasure from you.Your hips shifted, grinding against him in your need and you mewled desperately.“Loki!” You whined again.

“Yes, pet?” He purred against your skin, his lips brushing against your heated flesh as he spoke. 

“You’re forgetting that we still have clothes on.And a handcuff,” you reminded him breathlessly as he’d gone back to kissing your neck while you spoke.His hand continued massaging your breast, slipping under your bra to caress your bare skin, rolling your nipple around with his fingers.

Loki pulled up at looked down at you, his eyes sparkling with mischief.“That is not a problem in the slightest, pet,” he purred.He leaned down to kiss you softly again.“Do you trust me?” He asked you softly.You saw in his eyes what the words cost him.Loki didn’t like appearing vulnerable.He hated _being_ vulnerable even more.There was a vulnerability in his eyes.He was the god of lies, but truth and trust were huge to him.That he was asking you to trust him was major.You knew it was a testament to how much you meant to him that he would be worried about hurting you, or losing you, or whatever a lack of trust would indicate.

You gave him a reassuring smile, full of care and emotion, and you swore to yourself that emotion wasn’t just lust.You cared about Loki.You liked him.Hell, you possibly even loved him and you were beyond glad that you were both acting on your feelings.“I trust you, Lokes,” you told him gently, looking up at him with clear eyes.You weren’t letting your words get hindered by lust.

Loki beamed, hearing the truth in your words and leaned down to kiss you again.“Thank you, pet,” he said against your lips.There was a shimmer of green magic around the pair of you and you gasped when you realized you were both completely naked.Well, completely naked except for the handcuffs.Handcuffs definitely didn’t count as clothes. 

“That’s amazing~” you praised him.He beamed and puffed up in pride, even over such a simple spell. 

“Thank you, pet.Now where were we?Ah… yes,” he commented and a moment later his lips were back on yours.His hand moved from your breast and ran down your side.You moaned into the kiss, pinned under Loki.His hand paused on your abdomen.He pulled back and looked down at you “Are you sure about this, pet?” He asked for consent. 

“Yes, but… I’m not on the pill,” you warned him.You hadn’t had any boyfriends in a while and hadn’t felt the need to be on it. 

Loki chuckled.“Not to fret, pet.I am only fertile one week of the year, however, if it will make you feel better…” he summoned a condom, which he carefully opened without letting your wrists go, which was an impressive feat.He skillfully rolled it on with one hand and you felt yourself relax.

You would also have to ask how he knew about condoms at some point.

It wasn’t important at the moment.What _was_ important was his hand sneaking between your legs and his fingers caressing the nub of pleasure there as he kissed you well, as he held you pinned under him. 

His thumb kept rubbing your clit as he carefully slid a finger inside you, then a second, working your slick core, stretching you gently and carefully.His fingers curled inside you, hitting the perfect spot inside you that made you cry out and writhe under him.You felt Loki’s kiss turn to a smirk.“Not yet, pet.We still have a _lot_ of pleasure ahead of us,” he purred, making you mewl in pleasure. 

His fingers kept working you, built your pleasure, kept you on the edge until you thought you were going to scream with need.Only when you were desperate for release did Loki slide inside you.You stretched around him as he filled you so completely.You were so well prepared that had had no troubles entering you, despite his substantial length and girth. 

He moaned into the kisses when he was fully sheathed.“You feel amazing, pet,” he purred.He began to move then and you were both lost to the feelings.You forgot the lab, forgot being mad at Tony and the handcuffs.Your entire world had been reduced to the feeling of Loki thrusting into you, his thumb caressing your clit, the fantastic kiss, and his hand pinning your wrists. 

You moaned and mewled when you were back to that edge of pleasure, when your orgasm threatened to crash around you.Loki pulled back enough to gasp.“Cum with me, pet,” his voice was a needy growl and you cried out as you came hard, your core throbbing against him, milking his own orgasm from him.He stiffened, thrusting harder into you as he came. 

He gathered you to him as you both caught your breath. He purred softly hair as he held you close and stroked your hair and back.You listened to his heartbeat and the purring deep in his chest, still amazed that he could actually purr.“That was amazing, sweetheart,”

Sweetheart. 

You liked the sound of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki was still buried deep inside you and cuddling you close when you were interrupted by a noise behind him.It was a very distinctive noise of someone clearing their throat.You squeaked in surprise.Annoying Stark had been a fun idea when you were pissed off at him for the handcuffs.It was less fun when you were caught in the act. 

Loki growled in annoyance and pulled out of you carefully before he turned to face the intruder.He summoned clothes automatically on you both.You doubted it was for your propriety more than his.You had a feeling that he wouldn’t care if whoever was there saw him in all his glory.You didn’t recognize the garment you wore, some kind of Asgardian robe.It was soft and silky and absolutely beautiful.Loki was only wearing a pair of black pants.They were made of a soft material that you’d never seen in any shop on Earth.You realized that he’d summoned familiar clothes to him.Apparently, when he was in a rush, he defaulted to Asgardian fashion, which made sense as that was what he’d been used to for over a thousand years.

You were impressed that he’d managed to turn to the intruder in such a way that he was blocking you from view while he wasn’t hurting your handcuffed hand at all or dragging it into an unnatural position. It was pretty impressive to be fair. 

You peeked around him to see who was bothering you while you were illicitly having sex in Stark’s lab.That was the activity you’d very much like to get back to and you didn’t appreciate the interruption.You’d very much like to dominate Loki next time.It seemed like it would be such fun, but your fun was being rudely interrupted.You paled when you saw who it was, though.It was a perfect life-size hologram of Stark. 

Oops.

You’d wanted to annoy him, but thought you’d have some time before he actually found out what you were doing.Or had any way of getting back here to yell at you for it. 

“What the _hell_ do you two think you’re doing?No, hell isn’t a strong enough word.What the ever-loving fuck do you two think you’re doing?” Stark’s hologram demanded as he glared at you and Loki.

Loki chuckled.“I thought that would get your attention, Stark,” he said far too pleasantly.He wasn’t fazed at all by Stark’s glare or anger.You’d expected him to be at least a little affected, but he seemed to be completely immune.Perhaps it came from being a god, or a thousand years older than Stark. 

“You have it, now get the fuck out of my lab.You’re not allowed in here, which you know-“ Stark started in on a tirade. 

Loki cut it short by raising his uncuffed hand.“We will leave your lab and I will even clean it for you if you help us with one slight problem we are having,” Loki told him, regal and polite as the prince he was.

Stark raised an eyebrow.It looked a bit strange when a blue holographic image did it, but it still got the point across.“What favor would I _possibly_ be willing to do _you_?I should just have you locked up in the cells until your brother can deal with you,” Stark replied heatedly.He was still very clearly pissed.He looked past Loki to you.“And you’re supposed to be babysitting him, not fucking him in my lab!”

“So, it’s ok if I fuck him elsewhere then?” You asked with more snark than usual.Stark was being a bit unreasonable when you hadn’t actually hurt anything.Loki had even offered to clean the lab, which was far more than Stark ever seemed to do with the place.Plus, you were pretty sure he and Pepper had already christened the lab.

Stark’s eyes widened and he spluttered something incoherent.Apparently, that was not the answer he had been expecting. 

Loki chuckled.“So, about that favor…” he segued back to the topic he actually wanted to discuss.He raised your joined hands to show Stark the handcuffs. “If you will kindly inform me as to how to remove these, we will be out of your lab posthaste,” he said pleasantly with an impish grin that you knew meant he thought he was getting his way.There was no way Stark would deny his terms, especially since the terms were so easy to accomplish.Clean Loki-free lab in exchange for no more handcuffs. 

Stark continued to glare.“You wouldn’t be in this mess if you’d stayed out of my lab,” he informed Loki cooly.

Loki inclined his head.“Yes, well, I _did_ only wish to know what your new secret project is,” he replied easily, blaming Stark for this whole mess by enticing the god with a new secret.Of course Loki, being Loki, would have to come investigate a secret project.

“And now you’ve found it, congratulations,” Stark said dryly. 

“Stark?” You asked, confused. 

“I’ve been working on those handcuffs, Loki-proof handcuffs,” Stark explained, at least taking a bit of pity on you, even if he was pissed. 

Loki stiffened and glared.“What does that mean?I have _more_ than proven myself-“ Loki started to protest.You were close enough that you could feel his magic gathering at the surface, though you barely understood the sensation.You weren’t magical after all.Loki tested everyone in the tower when he’d moved in.

“I think you _have_ proven yourself by breaking into my lab and _activating_ the handcuffs…” Stark replied dryly.

“So, how do we get them off?” You asked, drawing their attention back to the problem at hand.Those two could bicker for hours if there was no intervention to stop them. 

Stark shrugged.“They’re prototypes. I haven’t gotten that far.They’re made of metal that can’t be destroyed by anything on Earth and runes that I researched,” Stark didn’t have magic, but he’d figured something out, it seemed.You saw the wheels turning in Loki’s mind.He would have to find out how Stark had gotten magic to work later.Right now, you both had to figure out how to get out of the cuffs.“You’ll have to wait until I get back and can work on developing an unlocking mechanism.At least we know they work,” he said unapologetically with a shrug.Loki was technically under control and you were still technically babysitting, even if it wasn’t ideal by anyone’s stretch of the imagination. 

Especially yours.You wanted to fuck Loki, not be handcuffed to him.

“When are you getting back?!?!” You demanded.You couldn’t just _stay_ handcuffed to Loki.

Stark groaned.“This mission is taking longer than I’d hoped.Another day or two?”

“Stark!!” You protested as if that would actually do anything. 

“You best hurry back, Stark,” Loki growled, though neither of you were really in a position to argue too hard. 

It was your own damn fault you were in this situation.


End file.
